Histoires Fantastiques
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de petites histoires sur des créatures fantastiques, parfois effrayantes. Plusieurs personnes et couples. Des manoirs abandonnés à l'Océan en passant par les fôrets et les montagnes, venez découvrir la vie de ces êtres merveilleux. 1) Le vampire et le Calice 2) Le Louveteau 3) Le vaisseau fantôme. 4) Jalousie d'un loup
1. Faim (Fruk)

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis et Arthur

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

**Thème**: Vampire

* * *

**Faim**

* * *

Arthur se déplaçait dans son manoir en silence, sa cape violette traînant sur le sol, sans un bruit. Le couloir était éclairé uniquement par le chandelier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Dehors la lune brillait dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

Il n'y avait pas un son audible.

Les bougies éclairaient un visage pâle aux yeux verts, deux crocs dépassant de la lèvre supérieure. Un ensemble bleu et violet habillait l'être qui avançait vers une destination connue de lui-seul.

Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans une chambre, son regard se posant avec avidité sur le lit. Son ventre gronda, et une faim dévorante le prit à la gorge, tandis que sa bouche devenait sèche.

_Il avait faim._

_Terriblement faim._

Il s'attarda sur le visage dorée qu'il avait sous les yeux, sur la respiration calme de son captif. il se pencha et huma son odeur si délicieuse, ses yeux virant au rouge pendant quelques instants. Il se vit plantant ses crocs dans cette gorge offerte, il sentait déjà le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Cet être magnifique qu'il avait saisit un jour où il cherchait une proie. Il l'avait mordu mais quelque chose s'était produit. Son sang l'avait rendu fou, fou de désir. Chaque parcelle de son corps avait réagit à cette vague puissante qui avait déferlé en lui. Il s'était arrêté à temps pour ne pas le tuer. Et s'était enfuit, paniqué par ce sentiment.

Mais il était revenu. Incapable de le laisser là. Il avait compris qu'il s'était lié à lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de son sang désormais. Il ne pourrait plus boire que celui-là. Il en avait conçu un fort agacement. Il aimait sa liberté. Il eu l'impression d'être enchaîné par cette simple morsure. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait donc emmené son prisonnier dans son manoir abandonné aux milieu des montagnes, protégé par sa magie. Personne ne viendrait les trouver ici. Jamais.

Seulement son calice n'avait pas facilité les choses. Ils s'étaient battus, il l'avait insulté copieusement et s'était enfermé dans la cuisine pour préparer des quantités incroyable de nourriture. Il avait souvent faim à cause des morsures imposées par le vampire.

_Petit à petit, ils avaient cessé la lutte._

_Petit à petit, ils avaient parlé._

_Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés._

La main de l'être magique se posa sur le ventre dénudé de son compagnon. Ses doigts froids dessinèrent des arabesque sur la peau si douce et chaude. Il se lécha les lèvres et se pencha, entendant les battements calme du coeur de l'autre. Il huma son odeur et ferma les yeux pour mieux la savourer, sentant sa faim qui augmentait.

Il caressa la joue piquante de son calice, chuchotant son nom pour le tirer des songes. Il avait trop faim pour le laisser dormir. Il fallait qu'il boive ce sang si doux et sucrée, qu'il apaise ce vide dévorant dans son ventre.

Deux yeux bleus se dévoilèrent. Un vague sourire ourla les lèvres fines du blond allongé "Tiens, une visite nocturne."

Arthur posa son front contre celui de l'autre et souffla "Tu sais ce que je veux Francis..."

Ce dernier eut une moue pensive et repoussa le vampire "Tututu, tu n'oublie pas une chose?

- Comme quoi?

- Je ne sais pas moi...la politesse?"

Un grondement fut sa réponse et deux yeux rouges se plongèrent dans les siens. Francis ne cilla pas et croisa les bras, soutenant ce regard affamé. "Allez mon chéri, ce n'est pas si difficile."

Arthur lutta quelques instants puis renonça "S'il te plaît...J'ai faim." Il prit un air sévère qui faisait totalement contradictoire avec sa demande

Un baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres. Des bras l'enlacèrent. Le vampire ferma les yeux, inspirant cette odeur si douce et familière, si synonyme de sécurité et de bien-être, il lécha la gorge offerte et ses crocs frôlèrent la peau. Il eut un sourire et les plongea dans la chair de son captif, plaquant celui-ci au matelas. Il gémit, agrippé à lui, savourant chaque gorgée. La chaleur qui l'envahissait lui fit tourner la tête, comme à chaque fois. Il frotta son bas-ventre contre celui de l'autre. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise pour torturer deux pointes de chair. Les gémissements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles l'excitaient encore plus. Une main glissa alors entre ses cuisses et il mordit avec plus d'avidité sa proie. Une onde de chaleur le foudroya et il le libéra entre les doigts habiles de son amant.

Repu, il relâcha sa victime qui retomba, étourdi, dans les draps. Il lécha une goutte carmin qui coulait sur son menton. Il avait une autre envie mais l'autre n'était plus en état après l'avoir satisfait à un autre niveau.

Francis reprit son souffle, le corps encore tremblant. Il eut un sourire fatigué pour Arthur, et le tira dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

"Reste un peu..."

L'autre grommela mais obtempéra. "Repose toi" grogna-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

"A tes ordres Thuthur...

- M'appelle pas comme ça!"

* * *

**Fin**


	2. Louveteau (Gilbert)

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Gilbert + un Perso de HP

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

**Thème**: Loup-Garou

* * *

**Louveteau**

* * *

Gilbert ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur de la morsure, des dents qui se plantaient dans sa chair. Il avait encore en mémoire cette sensation atroce de brûlure qui avait enflammé cette zone. Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle et son cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Il détestait cette condition.

Rejeté par les humains qui avaient peur d'eux, il avait du inclure une meute. Il détestait les nuit de pleine lune et les transformation. Il souffrait dans sa chair et son âme et angoissait toujours à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un et le mordre.

Il allait souvent se promener à l'écart.

Du haut de ses 5 ans, il comprenait déjà beaucoup de choses. Il avait une perception des choses, ressentant les émotions des gens, surtout à son égard. Il savait que que aucun avenir ne l'attendait chez les humains. Il savait que personne ne voudrait de lui désormais. On lui avait suffisamment rabâché cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde en larme.

Albinos et Loup-Garou.

Rien ne l'attendait dans le monde des sorciers.

Il n'y avait aucun enfant dans cette meute et il était terriblement seul. Alors il s'amusa tout seul à forcer sa transformation pendant la journée ou la nuit. Il réussit à atteindre ce but. Il devenait un loup parfaitement inoffensif dans ces moment-là et jouait tout seul dans la nature.

Un jour sa meute l'emmena à un rassemblement. Là il trouve quelques compagnons de jeu. Mais il rencontra un homme qui avait des yeux dorés. Il avait l'air fatigué et portait des vêtements un peu miteux. L'homme sourit tristement en le voyant et le salua.

Gilbert revint le voir avec un morceau de gâteau, se justifiant comme quoi il ne semblait pas manger assez.

Il revint en lui demandant ce qu'il lisait.

Il lui tourna autour en demandant comment était le monde des humains.

Il apprit que l'autre s'appelait Remus, comme le frère jumeau du fondateur de Rome, qui avait été allaité par une louve. Il lui raconta beaucoup d'histoire, et l'enfant se rapprocha de lui.

"Les humains ne voudront pas de moi, je suis trop différent!" décréta-t-il avec une effrayante maturité à l'autre loup-garou.

"Tu es adorable Gilbert. Et tu es totalement inoffensif non? Tu fais bien attention n'est-ce pas?

- Je suis..." Les larmes lui vinrent. Il éclata en sanglot. Le poids de sa solitude, de son passé, les souvenirs brumeux de sa vie d'avant, les rejets de sa famille. Il pleurait sa vie si douloureuse.

Remus le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

Il se battrait s'il le fallait mais il remmènerait l'enfant avec lui quand il partirait.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. Le vaisseau fantôme (Frain)

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Antonio, Francis + un fantôme

**Parings**: Francis+Antonio, et un autre d'une certaine façon.

**Genre**: Angst

**Rating**: T

**Thème**: Fantôme + Pirate

* * *

**Le vaisseau fantôme**

* * *

Antonio avait toujours apprécié son meilleur ami Francis. Il était doux et gentil, et très beau. Il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures dans sa vie et le jeune homme brun en avait souvent éprouvé de la jalousie.

Et il était ravi de le voir revenir vers lui, déçu de cette nouvelle aventure. Il lui remontait le moral, lui tapotait l'épaule, buvait avec lui et le consolait de ce nouveau rejet, sans dire qu'il était plus que satisfait de cette situation.

Le voir lui sourire, rire avec lui et plaisanter avec lui le remplissait de bonheur.

Ils aimaient explorer des choses ensemble. Des Grottes, des forets. ils partaient en expédition et revenaient avec de véritables souvenirs, parfois trésors. Ils avaient une collections impressionnante. Et avaient récolté une jolie fortune en revendant des objets, fortune qu'ils gaspillaient en festins et en alcool, en vêtements et en d'autres petites choses.

Un jour il découvrirent un vaisseau dans une immense grotte. L'entrée de la dite-grotte avait été bouchée par un éboulement mais il y avait un puits de lumière qui tombait du plafond, éclairant l'endroit d'une lueur irréelle. Antonio eut un frisson, comme si quelque chose le fixait. Comme si quelque chose les regardait tout les deux. Mais ils étaient pourtant seuls dans cette grotte non? Il eut envie de prendre la main de son ami mais se retint, craignant de perdre son image de personne forte et courageuse. C'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher du tout.

Un vaisseau flottait sur l'eau piégée dans cette grotte. Un navire pirate qui semblait là depuis plusieurs siècles, vu son état. Les voiles étaient déchirées, le bois pourri, les cordes pendaient, rongées. De la mousse couvrait les planches de la coque, des toiles d'araignée se trouvaient ici et là.

"Il doit être là depuis..." Francis se tût, réfléchissant "Depuis 200 ans, au moins...ce genre de navire date de cette époque." Il était émerveillé par l'état prodigieux du bateau. "C'est incroyable...Il faut que j'aille voir à l'intérieur" Il posa une longue planche pour gagner le pont et se tourna vers son ami "Tu viens?

- ...Je passe mon tour.

- Trouillard!" rit le blond, le visage illuminé par la lumière du puits. "Il n'y a aucun danger voyons..."

Antonio eut la chair de poule et refusa encore une fois d'y aller, laissant son ami embarquer en le traitant de poule mouillé.

Il se rongea les ongles, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Et si une planche craquait, et si son ami se blessait? Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir? Peut-être des restes humains qui lui feraient peur? Il en tremblait. L'idée d'os le révulsait. Et des tâches de sang peut-être? Il en eut un nouveau frisson d'horreur.

Et Francis revint finalement avec un coffret. Rempli de pierres précieuse et d'un ruban de soie bleue.

Riant il l'utilisa pour s'attacher les cheveux, sous le regard étonné de son ami. "Il y avait un tableau dans la cabine du capitaine, le coffre était caché derrière d'ailleurs."

Antonio ouvrit de grands yeux "Un tableau?Ca pourrait valoir cher.

- Je crois que c'était le capitaine du vaisseau, il était habillé en pirate." fit Francis à mi-voix, l'air pensif. "Je me demande ce qui s'est passé ici. Si le navire s'est échoué pourquoi le capitaine n'a pas emmené son trésor avec lui?" Il semblait pensif, comme si cela lui posait problème.

"Peut-être que son équipage s'est mutiné et l'a tué mais ne savait pas où était le trésor?" proposa le brun en se disant que ce genre de chose arrivait souvent à l'époque.

- La cabine n'a pas été mise sans dessus dessous. Elle a juste subi l'épreuve du temps." signala Francis en se grattant la tête "...et il n'y a pas de squelette dans la cabine." Rajouta-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel devant la mine de son meilleur ami à l'entente de ce mot.

"Alors peut-être est-il partit avec l'intention de revenir chercher son trésor mais quelque chose s'est passé?" suggéra son ami en haussant les épaules, moqueur "Je ne vais certainement pas plaindre une pourriture de pirate."

Francis haussa les épaules "Certains avaient une raison de l'être tu sais.."

Antonio grogna. Son ami avait étudié le sujet, passionné par ces hommes. Alors que il y en avait encore qui sillonner les mers, semant le chaos dans les villes portuaires. "Même..." siffla-t-il "Ça devait être un salopard!"

* * *

La nuit était tombée et ils dormaient près du bord, car le bateau n'avait pas livrés tous ses secrets. Francis avait bien l'intention d'y retourner dès le lendemain. Antonio avait accepté de l'accompagner cette fois, frissonnant. Il voulait briller aux yeux de son ami si courageux. Il voulait découvrir avec lui les trésors caché dans ce ventre de bois.

Soudain il sentit une présence. il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Une silhouette transparente, argentée et rouge, flottait dans l'air au dessus de Francis, et regardait l'endormi, sans un bruit. Antonio sentit une main glacée se refermer sur lui. L'être avait un manteau rouge et un tricorne, et on voyait à travers lui.

_Un fantôme!_

L'être se retourna vers lui, et eut un sourire terrifiant. Il se pencha et ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Francis. Il sembla dire quelque chose mais le brun n'entendit rien, hurlant de toute ses forces.

Son ami se réveilla. "Antonio?

- Là..." balbutia celui-ci en désignant le vide "Il y avait un fantôme!"

L'autre le fixa avec patience, et lui posa les mains sur les épaules "Tu as fait un mauvais rêve Tonio. Ca n'existe pas les fantômes, sinon on en aurait vu depuis longtemps à fouiller les choses anciennes.

- Mais je t'assure que..." Il était au bord des larmes.

Francis le prit dans ses bras. Et le serra contre lui. "Ne t'en fais pas...tout va bien. Rendors toi."

Blotti contre son ami, il se calma petit à petit. Peut-être avait-il rêvé après tout. Peut-être. Il préféra profiter de l'étreinte. Et oublia ces deux yeux d'un vert profond, vrillé sur lui, semblant fouiller son âme. Ce n'était probablement qu'un rêve. Les esprits n'existaient pas après tout. il n'y avait absolument aucun danger ou aucune raison d'avoir peur.

_Aucune._

* * *

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi , Francis l'entraîna sur le navire une nouvelle fois. Antonio surmonta sa crainte et le suivit, il entra dans la cabine du capitaine et regarda le tableau à la peinture écaillée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, qui avait des yeux émeraudes et d'énormes sourcils. Il semblait jeune, trop jeune pour écumer les mers à la tête d'un navire pirate. Il entendit la porte se refermer et sursauta, le coeur battant. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos et il se retourna. Personne.

"Haha c'était un simple courant d'air haha."

Il leva sa lampe à huile et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain au sol. Il y avait des tâches de sang. Dont une énorme. Il entendit un claquement et se rendit compte que c'était ses dents. Il tremblait.

"Je suis ridicule. C'est juste du sang. Âgé de plusieurs siècles. Ça ne date pas d'hier."

Ses yeux accrochèrent alors un tissu rouge. Il se pencha et le ramassa. C'était un manteau rongé par le temps, moisi par endroit. Un manteau rouge, comme celui de la personne sur le tableau. Il aperçut alors le tricorne un peu loin, près des tâches de sang.

"Voilà, c'était bien une mutinerie et il s'est fait buté par son équipage." Crachant au sol, il ajouta "J'espère que tu pourris en enfer raclure!"

Il hocha la tête. Francis entra à ce moment. "Un problème Tonio?" Demanda-t-il dans un adorable sourire, ses yeux brillants comme à leur habitude. Il semblait ravi d'être ici, à explorer un tel navire, à découvrir des choses perdues ici depuis des décennies.

"Non. Rien du tout." Balbutia son ami, dans un pauvre sourire."La porte a claqué, ça m'a surpris." Il se mit à fouiller de son côté. Des livres pourris, il trouva un carnet et l'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils. "J'ai trouvé un carnet de voyage. Je n'arrive pas à lire..."

Francis prit l'objet et tourna les pages, fronçant les sourcils "Cela dit, voyons..._Nous avons abordé un galion plein de richesses et nous avons tout partagé entre nous. Les pierres que j'ai récolté valent une fortune. Je connais justement une personne qui m'en donnera une grosse somme. Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers la ville portuaire de Tortuga."_

Antonio murmura "Mais...c'est la ville voisine."

Son ami hocha la tête et continua "Ensuite, cela dit_ une tempête se lève, nous allons cacher le navire dans la grotte des déchus._ Et cela s'arrête ici"Il tourna les première page et conclut "Il raconte ses aventures, ses pillages. Il pourrait y avoir des choses intéressantes. Gardons le." Il glissa l'ouvrage aux pages jaunies dans sa besace et se mit à fouiller le bureau.

"Francis, je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit. Il y a une ambiance...

- C'est vrai qu'il a tout du navire hanté." Rit son ami, ouvrant un tiroir au bois moisis. Il tenait un médaillon doré dans sa main, il l'ouvrit et pencha la tête. "Il y a la miniature d'un enfant là-dedans et un nom. Alfred. Et une date." Il sourit tristement "Ce Pirate devait avoir une famille. Un fils." Il referma le pendentif et le rangea là où il l'avait trouvé "Je me demande ce qui lui ait arrivé.

- Tu ne prend pas le bijou?

- Non. C'est trop personnel." Il eut un sourire triste "Laissons le là où son propriétaire a péri." Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, regardant les tâches brunies au sol, le manteaux en lambeaux et le tricorne moisi. Il eut un air triste.

"Je te l'avais dit, une mutinerie!

- Probable." Il regarda le bureau et enleva soudain la petite croix en or qu'il portait tout le temps et la posa sur le bureau, faisant ensuite le signe de croix et chuchotant d'un ton compatissant "Qui que tu sois, repose en paix." Et il sortit de la cabine, lançant qu'il allait explorer la cale et les cabines des pirates.

Antonio fronça les sourcils et alla prendre le pendentif. Doré, en or même avec une pierreries incrustée dedans. "Il suffit d'enlever la miniature et j'en tirerais un bon prix." Il retira la petite peinture et la mit dans le tiroir. Il empocha le médaillon et se retourna, laissant la petite croix. Il sortit et se retrouva sur le pont. Une brume sembla envahir la grotte et deux yeux verts brillèrent dans ce brouillard argenté. Il entendit un rire glacial. Un poids tomba dans son estomac et il s'élança vers la cale, dégringolant les marches et atterrissant avec violence au sol.

"Francis, ce rafiot est hanté!"

Il tenta de tirer sa jambe du piège de bois. Il grimaça et se dégagea. Il allait hurler le nom de son ami, paniqué quand celui-ci arriva devant lui, la lampe à la main. Son visage éclairé montrait qu'il était étonné.

"Hanté?

- J'ai vu deux yeux verts. Partons d'ici. Ce lieu est maudit.

- Hors de question. Il y a un trésor ici. C'est la découverte de notre vie." Francis sourit dans il n'avait jamais sourit, comme illuminé de bonheur. Son ami en fut ébloui. Un rire lui échappa "On ne peut ignorer cet héritage historique.

- Il y a un fantôme!

- Ne sois pas ridicule. il n'y a aucun esprit ici. Tu as eu une hallucination. Tu n'as presque rien mangé ce matin.

- Mais..."

Francis lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, un sourire étrange aux lèvres "Ne sois pas bête, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici." Il se dégageait de lui une telle impression d'assurance et de sécurité que Antonio se détendit et sourit.

"Tu as raison, j'ai du rêver."

Le brun n'était pas tranquille, l'impression bizarre revenait, plus forte que jamais. Son ami était retourné sur le bateau, seul. Il se rongeait les sangs. Il était ridicule. il n'y avait aucun risque, aucun soucis. Il était stupide de s'en faire. Hochant la tête, il se leva et monta à bord dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il fallait finir pour aujourd'hui. Il ferait bientôt sombre.

Il marcha sur le pont, les oreilles aux aguets.

Le silence l'accueillit. Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Des grincements et craquements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Frissonnant il alla jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine et ouvrit la porte. Francis était là, regardant une carte vieillis par le temps.

"D'où tu sors cette carte."

L'autre lui répondit, d'un ton lointain "Tu sais Antonio, j'ai appris que un terrible pirate nommé Tonio le sanguinaire écumait les mers il y a 200 ans. C'était ton ancêtre. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit."

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et se demanda comment son ami l'avait su. La honte lui brûla les joues "Je ne suis pas fier de moi tu sais. C'était un monstre. Ma famille le considère comme une tare.

- Hum...

- Francis?

- Tu sais Antonio..." Le ton détaché de son ami tant aimé le fit frissonner malgré lui "Je crois que ce n'était pas une mutinerie."

Silence.

Le brun cligna des yeux et chercha ses mots avant de dire, hésitant "Comment le sais-tu, tu as une piste?"

Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles et une brume sembla envahir la pièce. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. Deux yeux verts brillèrent au coeur de cet vapeur argentée. Antonio recula et tomba au sol, trébuchant sur une bouteille vide. Une silhouette avançait vers lui. Un homme d'environ 30 ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux émeraude. Ses sourcils étaient impressionnant. Son manteau rouge claquait et son tricorne était orné de plumes multicolores.

"C'est vous que j'ai vu la nuit dernière!" S'écria celui aux cheveux noirs, son dos heurtant le mur derrière lui.

L'esprit gloussa et pencha la tête de côté "Effectivement...

- OU EST FRANCIS?"

Si cet être avait pris la place de son ami, où était ce dernier? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? Que voulait cette âme errante?

Le pirate eut un sourire de dément et ricana "Pourquoi te le dirais-je?"

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé d'être venu déranger votre repos.

- Rien à voir.

- Désolé d'avoir pillé vos richesses!

- En parlant de ça..." L'esprit sortit une lame qui étincela à la lumière de la lampe renversée et la planta dans la main du chercheur de trésor. Le pirate se pencha et plongea sa main dans sa poche, retirant le médaillon. "Tu devrais avoir honte de voler un mort."

Antonio eut envie de lui répliquer que lui tuait bien des gens avant de les piller mais préféra se taire. Il grimaça sous la douleur physique. Comment avait-il pu le blesser, comment?

Le pirate eut un nouveau rire "J'ai été tiré de mon repos par vous deux. Ton ami m'a traité avec le respect qui m'étais du. Une prière et un reposes en paix. Personne n'avait jamais dit ça pour moi..." il avait prit un air rêveur. "Peut-être que mon petit frère l'a fait aussi..." Il avisa que le brun tentait de bouger et le menaça d'un pistolet "Ttt pas bouger. Je disais donc...ton ami a mérité, par son respect, le petit coffret...mais toi tu as osé souiller mon lieu de repos avec ton sang de crapule. toi un descendant de Tonio le sanguinaire."

Antonio eut un frisson, et la peur lui bloqua la respiration. Il déglutit et murmura "C'est lui? il vous a tué?

- Il m'attendait avec son équipage et m'a abattu alors que je ne pouvais pas me défendre." La rage illuminait son visage d'un air terrible, enflammant son regard. La main qui tenait l'arme trembla légèrement. "Ce lâche...incapable de me vaincre dans un combat à la loyal."

Le brun eut alors la certitude que l'autre allait le tuer, qu'il allait payer à la place de son ancêtre. Ce n'était pas juste. "Je n'ai rien fait.

- A part me voler la chose la plus précieuse que je possédais, le médaillon avec la miniature de mon petit frère et la jeter comme un déchet?" Le ton était glacial et gelait le jeune homme jusque dans ses os. Il se pencha, appuyant le canon sur la poitrine de son captif et chuchotant tout contre son visage "A cause de ton aïeul, je ne connaîtrait jamais le repos. Je suis condamné à errer sur ce galion hanté, seul, pour toujours...

- Je n'y suis pour rien!"

Le pirate pencha la tête de côté, la folie brillant dans son regard "Tout est de ta faute Tonio...traître!"

Antonio sentit une ultime vague de courage le traverser et il frappa mais son poing traversa le visage de l'esprit qui se redressa, éclatant d'un rire fou. Ce rire résonna dans la cabine et sembla refroidir chaque chose. Puis un regard acide se plongea dans ceux du brun "Pas de chance, je suis un fantôme..."

Même s'il sentait qu'il allait périr, il eut la force de demander "Où est Francis?

- Pour mes 200 ans de solitude et d'errance que Tonio m'a infligé, je vais te tuer. Ton ami ne mourras pas...il me tiendra compagnie pour le reste de l'éternité."

Le rire de l'esprit retentit une nouvelle fois, suivi d'une détonation qui se répercuta dans toute la grotte.

* * *

On les chercha.

Plusieurs jours après le début des recherches, on trouva la grotte.

Elle était vide, ouverte sur la mer.

Les reste d'un camps prouvait que les deux jeunes gens avaient été là. Un coffret était ouvert, plein de poudres colorés.

Et on retrouva le corps d'Antonio Carriedo.

Aucun trace de Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

**Fin**


	4. Jalousie d'un Loup (GerIta)

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Feliciano et Ludwig

**Parings**: GerIta

**Genre**: Romance et humour

**Rating**: Pour tous

**Thème**: Jalousie

* * *

**Loup Jaloux**

* * *

Féliciano n'était pas jaloux.

_Pourquoi l'aurait-il été? Il n'avait aucune raison. _

_Tout allait bien pourtant._

_Il faisait partit d'une meute de loup-garou assez nombreuse. Depuis son adolescence. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose. _

_Et c'était là qu'il avait retrouvé Ludwig. _

_Mordu depuis l'enfance. _

_Qui avait souvent changé de meute. _

Loup-Garou depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Âge tendre où il avait fuit la maison de son tuteur qui buvait un peu trop. Et qu'il s'était retrouvé face à un loup-garou solitaire qui l'avait mordu et abandonné dans ce petit bois en plein hiver. Il avait marché, avait été chassé par son village dès qu'ils avaient su qu'il avait été mordu. Il avait fini par trouver une meute. Puis un loup plus âgé l'avait adopté et il avait changé de groupe, abandonné son ami Feliciano. Et puis il était revenu 13 ans plus tard, du haut de ses 20 ans.

_Amnésique._

_Un choc à la tête semble-t-il. _

Il n'avait aucune famille encore vivante. Il vivait avant avec son père, un homme qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain, surement dans un règlement de compte. Il y en avait tellement dans cette société.

Feliciano avait été tellement heureux de retrouver son ami et effondré de voir qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui. Ça avait été terrible, il en avait été malade, en avait pleuré pendant des heures sous les yeux impuissant du blond qui ne comprenait pas.

Lui n'avait pas réellement été mordu. Son père était un loup-garou et il l'était lui-même depuis la naissance, comme son frère Lovino. Qui avait quitté la meute pour suivre une louve nommé Océane. Amoureux, son aîné s'était justifié en disant qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer à quitter son groupe si uni.

Le jeune garçon en avait éprouvé une certaine colère._ Comment avait-il osé l'abandonner comme ça? Comment pouvait-il le laisser seul? Pour rejoindre une meute plus grande et plus joyeuse? I_l ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Il recevait parfois des lettres, porté par un drôle d'oiseau blanc.

Bref il ne voulait pas que la chose se reproduise avec Ludwig. Il avait donc multiplié les avances, les cadeaux et les paroles flatteuses. Lors des transformations il folâtrait autour du blond. Celui-ci répondait favorablement. C'était merveilleux pour le petit brun. Il était heureux, son cœur battait délicieusement dans sa poitrine, son ventre abritait une boule de chaleur. Il riait beaucoup plus souvent. Et allait se cacher derrière son ami dès qu'il avait peur, se blottissant contre lui en geignant. Le blond le protégeait, allait toujours à son aide, le rassurait par des mots gentils même s'il le bousculait souvent pour qu'il soit plus fort. Il le laissait dormir près de lui quand il avait peur.

_Il était heureux. Tellement heureux._

_Et puis le mâle alpha se mit à tourner autour de Ludwig._

Au début, Feliciano eut peur. Cette personne était si forte, si effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère. Il était grand, aux cheveux sombre et avec une barbiche. Il souriait avec un air effrayant. Il s'appelait Sadiq. Il régnait sur la meute avec une certaine puissance. Et se montrait parfois assez persuasif, arrachant parfois des gens à leur "meute" pour intégrer la sienne.

Son frère de cœur Héraclès qui avait conseillé de rester à distance, qu'il se ferait mettre en charpie s'il osait le défier. Il avait peur lui aussi.

Mais Feliciano ne voulait pas abandonner, renoncer à son bonheur.

Il tentait d'attirer encore plus l'attention de son cher ami, en se mettant parfois en danger pour ça.

Puis il en eut assez.

Du haut de ses 20 ans, il se jeta sur le mâle Alpha, dans un cri de rage, sous les yeux ébahis de la "meute". Personne ne fit un geste pour l'aider, c'était la tradition. Si on défiait l'Alpha, on se débrouillait seul. La rage l'animait, il bougeait rapidement, il était partout à la fois. il frappait, aveuglé par la colère. Cet homme empiétait sur son territoire.

Il finit par un magistral coup de pied dans la figure de son (ancien) chef. Celui-ci s'encastra dans le mur, sonné.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, et les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes.

Puis il y eut des applaudissements.

Et on le porte en triomphe. Il était devenu le nouveau chef.

Ludwig en resta bouche-bée. L'adorable garçon qui réclamait sa protection venait de flanquer une raclée à un individu terrifiant. Il eut un sourire fier et quand son ami si cher lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, comme pour le réclamer comme sien, il sourit et l'enlaça.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
